Watching Miraculous Ladybug!
by Adrinette247
Summary: When a mysterious girl (my OC) kidnaps Marinette and Adrien's whole class and announces that they will be watching themselves in a show called 'Miraculous Ladybug - Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir' they begin to panic, will their whole class discover their secrets? Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own any of the Miraculous Ladybug show or characters, they belong to Zag Heroez. I only own the characters I will create and the plot outside of the episodes. The episode script will be in bold, characters thoughts in italics and finally character dialogue and plot in normal font. Hope you enjoy!

Finally here is the seating arrangement:

Screen

Darren|Cate

Empty Beanbags x2|Nino|Alya|Marinette|Adrien|Empty Beanbags x3

Empty Beanbags x3|Kim|Alix|Mylene|Ivan|Empty Beanbags x2

Empty Beanbags x3|Prince Ali|Rose|Juleka|Nathaniel|Empty

Empty Beanbags x2| Max|Sabrina|Chloé

Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R

Adrinette247 (Cate)


	2. Prologue

Marinette wasn't late for school for once.

Luckily she had managed to get some sleep over the past week due to lack of akuma attacks, meaning her nightly patrol around Paris with Chat Noir took about 10 minutes instead of 2 hours. Even though she had sat up at her sowing machine late at night until her mum had to come up to her room and make sure she was asleep. It was Adrien's birthday within the next few weeks and this time she decided to go so far as to make him a whole outfit, spending hours drawing in her sketchbook, tearing one page after another and putting it in her bin, claiming it wasn't good enough, no matter how much Alya protested. She eventually settled on a switched version of his everyday outfit with an inspiration of Chat Noir as she discovered he was quite a big fan of the Paris superhero duo, particularly Ladybug; a black jacket, white shirt with a yellow, purple and green stripe, deep green jeans and dark black sneakers with deep green laces and cat paws. She told Alya that 'because his dad is a fashion designer she wants to make a good impression'; Gabriel Agreste, as she had seen on countless occasions, was hard to please.

As she sat talking with Alya about her latest project, she heard Max state loudly,

"I saw with a new girl earlier, I am 88.65% sure she will be in our class"

The whole class turned towards the back, now focused on Max, no one made a sound. And then an uproar...

"What did she look like?"

"What did she wear?"

"I hope she likes pink!"

"Well," Chloé huffed loudly, "I hope she understands my authority, and sees how truly terrible Maritrash is at designing. My hat was so much more divine, don't you agree Sabrina?" Chloé snapped her attention towards the shy redhead, who nodded hurriedly.

"Reality check, Chloé!" yelled Alya, eager to defend her BFF, "Marinette's designs are off the chain, unlike your stolen designs!"

"Yeah," Mari piped up, "And you even stole my designs Chloé, proving that they are good enough for even you. And my name is Marinette not Maritrash, so know your place in this class, just because you have your daddy the mayor doesn't mean you have more authority over everyone than anyone else here!"

"Ooh BURN CHLOÉ!" Nino, Kim and Alix yell at the same time.

The angered stare off that had begun between Chloé, Alya and Marinette ended when the door opened abruptly, revealing and the new student. The cheers from the rest of the class for Mari and Alya died down as everyone turned their attention towards the new girl. The vast room we completely silent.

The girl had curly dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, dressed in lilac jeggings and a white and rose pink line checkered shirt with plain white ballet pumps. She smiled around at everybody, earning a glare from Chloé, annoyed at the fact that the new girl was getting all the attention.

"Students, this is your new classmate Cate, I hope she will have many friends in our class."

The last thing Marinette remembered was Cate snapping her fingers, and then it all went black.


	3. Stormy Weather

When Marinette woke up her vision was blurred slightly with little stars of white light. As the world slowly came into focus she could only just made out a figure standing in front of her. It was Her, and although she had her back to Marinette, the bluenette could tell from the golden blonde hair cascading down her back that it was Cate.

Marinette sat up slowly and quietly, discovering that she was in a darkened room, sitting on a comfortable, poofy pink and white spotted bean bag, facing a large white screen. But the next thing she saw made her blush crimson red. Sitting next to her was Alya, her head leaned back on her bean bag and her eyes firmly shut, with Nino on the other side of Alya. But on the other side of Mari was... Adrien, slumped to one side of his green and black bean bag with his head resting on her shoulder. The bluenette stifled a nervous and gleeful giggle, before she alerted her abducter that she was awake.

Glancing around the unsettlingly silent cinema she saw the rest of her classmates were behind her on their own respective beanbags, realising the terrifying truth that she was the only one awake. Then she began to wonder 'Why are we here? Is Hawkmoth behind this? Is Cate akumatized? Does she know I'm Ladybug?'

Slowly Cate turned around to face Marinette.

"Marinette," she began, her voice calm, her smile kind, "I'm not akumatized, Hawkmoth isn't behind this either, he'll never be able to find any of you here so you're all safe. I know you're Ladybug and who Chat is too. But as to why we are all here, I'll explain when everybody is awake."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Mari asked in awe.

"Another thing I will also explain later..."

She was interrupted by the door flying open next to the screen. A boy the same age as her and the rest of the class, with chestnut brown hair and sea blue eyes, launched himself towards Cate, worry apparent on his face

"Cate what on EARTH were you thinking!" the boy yelled, "You could have lost someone, you could have gotten hurt! Its a miracle you got here safely..." said boy continued to ramble, "Your magic alone knocked them out, you should have waited for me to help you steady the teleportation!"

"Well FYI Darren, you only just taught me how to teleport not just me here, at the last second!" she retorted back sarcastically.

"Geez Luna, I never realized how much you needed me" Darren smirked, he was pleased to know his more powerful crime fighting partner needed his help with her teleportation abilities.

Luna? Marinette wondered

"You'll see what he's talking about in a minute" she muttered, her face scrunched up, thinking about something

Darren's attention snapped towards her. He smiled warmly at her, "Nice to meet you Ladybug."

"And you too," she told him politely.

"So are we gonna do this, or are we gonna leave Marinette with 29 Snow White's that she can't and will want to have woken up?" Cate asked sarcastically, "Except Chloe of course" she grinned knowingly at the bluenette, who smiled mischievously back.

"OK, ready?"

"Ready" she answered confidently

"Seashell! Transform Luna Galaxia!" Cate roll called, touching a pastel purple and blue cresent moon pendant around her neck.

"Firefly! Transform Blazing Flame!" Darren roll called, touching a red orange and yellow sun bracelet on his arm.

In a flash of blue and red light Cate and Darren were replaced by a superhero duo, with Marinette watching eyes wide. Cate, who she presumed was the superheroine Luna Galaxia wore a white collared costume similar to Marinette's Ladybug costume with the rest of her suit and mask blending from pastel pink to pastel purple to pastel blue. Darren, or Blazing Flame wore a black leather costume similar to Chat's, with deep red, orange and yellow flames from the suit foot to knee, and a red, orange, yellow and black blended mask.

The pair grinned at the shocked look on Mari's face. Both began reciting some words Marinette didn't understand, causing sparkles to land on the students, that seemed to be coming from... their outstretched hands.

The class began to stir, all shouting and screaming about where they were and why they were there. Adrien removed his head from Mari's shoulder,

"What's going on?" he yawned.

Don't tell him anything! We'll explain, it'll make more sense! Cate and Darren shouted the warning in her head.

The surprised bluenette jumped out off her beanbag and tripped over, a now awake, Alya's outstretched legs, blushing furiously at the fool she was making of herself in front of Adrien.

"I'm sure not... I mean not sure!" she replied timidly

Adrien gave her a confused look and she turned away embarrassed, which left him wondering Why is she so scared of me?

"OK LISTEN UP!" Luna hollered over the clamour

All eyes focused on the front, there was not a whisper.

"Who on earth are you?" Chloe's haughty voice sounded from the back, "And where's Ladybug?"

"I'm Luna Galaxia and this is Blazing Flame" Luna says pointing at Blaze

The duo detransform revealing Cate and Darren

"Cate!?" most clamour

"Cool, dude" Nino says to Darren

"You all know Cate, I'm Darren" he announces to the class

'I didn't think there was sun or moon miraculous' Adrien thought

The pair looked straight at him in unison.

"We are the elemental version of the Miraculous, however there are only two of us, we are comparatives of Ladybug and Chat Noir. We are known collectively as the Elementialous." Darren shouts, so everyone can hear him.

"I mainly represent the moon and Darren the sun" Cate adds.

"Now you are all wondering why you are here," Darren continues, "We have bought you here to watch a show called Miraculous Ladybug, because there is a love square that's driving us all crazy."

Mari and Adrien froze in their bean bags.

"This means that Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities will be revealed and also that they are in this room right now."

Cate and Darren sent an apologetic glance at Marinette and Adrien.

Alya immediately began fangirling.

"This is why" Cate explained in an authoritive tone, "Nobody has their phones, and if I discover that our superheroes identities are posted online, without authorization from them, you don't even want to know what we'll do" she warned darkly.

"Ladybug and Chat, you also don't have your kwami's at the moment but they are safe and will be returned shortly. The first episode is Stormy Weather, we are skipping the theme song, because of the incriminating evidence" Darren laughed.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

 **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

"I remember this!" Rose surprising piped up, "I was in this contest but even with my lucky sticker collection I was knocked out early" her face turned sad and Juleka and Prince Ali gave Rose a comforting hug, making her smile in thanks.

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

"Ugh! Why are we watching Maritrash! We could be watching moi or Ladybug!" Chloe complained

"Leave Marinette alone!" yelled Alya, who by now was fuming, she wanted to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir was without Chloe ruining it

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

 **(Tikki appears)**

"Girl what is that?!"

"It's sooooo cute!"

"Can I meet it?"

"Is that a kwami?"

Chaton? Marinette didn't know who said the last question in the clamor, but she knew whoever it was had to be Chat, no one else would know what a kwami was, except for Cate and Darren, but they already knew her and Chat's identities.

"She's a toy robot I made!" she spluttered, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"You mean like your magic box you keep your diary in?" asked Sabrina quietly

The bluenette nodded hastily, and Alya had to stop her nodding, causing the class to laugh at the shy girl's behavior.

Mari looked at Adrien who was studying the screen thoughtfully, said boy didn't know whether to believe Mari's excuse.

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"Why would Marinette need to fight villans?" Neathaniel questioned curiously.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

"See I told you I was better than her!" Chloé smirks. Darren, Nino and Marinette had to hold Alya and Cate down before they attacked Chloé.

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

 **Manon Uh, who's she?**

"The star question!" Kim and Alix shouted at the same time, causing them to blush and rub their necks nervously

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

Again laughter at the bluenette's behavior

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"Dudette, seriously, she'll never fall for that!" Nino laughed, earning a whack from the angry blogger.

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"I can't believe she fell for it!" moaned Nino

"I told you I was an expert in dealing with angels!" smirked Alya triumphantly

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps)**

 **(Crowd cheers)**

 **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"So not awesome" Juleka mutters

"I wonder who that reminds us all of " Nino says

"Yeah, he's mean enough to be Chloe's uncle" Kim adds

Everyone except Chloé laughs

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"What a creep" everyone, even Chloé agrees.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore enters the elevator.**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

"And that chic is self worshipping enough to be Chloe's cousin" Alix shouts, throwing popcorn at the screen

 **(The power suddenly goes down)**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **(The akuma enters the elevator)**

Silence.

 **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

 **(The power is up again)**

 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

Marinette blushed, knowing what she was about to say next.

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

The bluenette's face was now as red as her suit, she buried her head in her knees, the rest of the class was bent over double yowling with laughter.

"I didn't know you liked me that much" a pink faced Adrien said, putting a reassuring hand on Mari's arm, biting back the Princess.

"As if!" Chloé moaned

"Shhh!" yelled everyone, eager to continue watching.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**

 **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

Everyone face palms at Mari's 'normal' walking

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"I hope she's OK!" a terrified Rose squeaks

 **Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"What is it with him and spaghetti?" Nino asks Adrien, who shrugs in response.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Yeah what about me?" said blonde boy smirked

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"Wrong question" Kim mutters

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw...**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

 **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"Smooth Alya, really smooth" says Nino sarcastically.

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

"Adrikins is my boyfriend!" Chloe whines, "Right Adrihoney" she says sweetly

"No Chloé, you aren't" Adrien yells, finally standing up to Chloé. Everyone looks shocked at their usually quiet classmates outburst.

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

 **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

All. Hell. Broke. Loose.

"YOU'RE LADYBUG!"

"HOW?"

"SINCE WHEN?"

"CAN I LOOK AFTER YOUR KWAMI?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alya asks, in a hurt tone

"I'm sorry Alya. Its just Hawkmoth would have found the people I care about and targeted them, especially you, your my BFF"

Surprisingly, Alya pulled Marinette into a hug. "I get it, but you have noooo idea how many interviews you owe me girl!"

Chloé suddenly appeared right in Marinette's face fuming, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LADYBUG! I DO! ADRIKINS WILL LOVE ME, NOW HAND OVER THOSE EARRINGS RIGHT NOW MARITRASH!

Adrien was about to transform and give Chloé the what for, but someone beat him to it.

A petite girl, about Cate and Darren's age, with deep bluebell eyes like Marinette and blonde hair like him ran in between Marinette and Chloé, blocking Chloé from her.

"Step away from my mother, NOW!" the girl screamed, absolutely infuriated

"Mother!?" everyone yelled confused.

"I'm from the future" she explained quickly, "I'm Emma."

"Or what?" Chloé cackled.

"Pokke, transform Queen Bee!"

My kid is Queen Bee

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Alya, Uncle Nino duck!" Emma calls to us as she swings her elongated staff, complete with a crown at the end of it, in full force at Chloé. Chloé hits the floor knocked out. Not even Sabrina cares.

"I'm an Aunt!" Alya yells

"That means... Marinette and Adrien are married!" Nino figures

I'm married to my Lady, I'm married to my Lady

Adrien and Alya leap off their bean bags and begin jumping up and down, Adrien shouting "I'm married to my Lady, I'm married to my Lady!"

Marinette and Emma, now detransformed, pull Adrien back down and Nino with the help of Darren pulls Alya back down.

"Hang on..." Mari wonders aloud, "My lady... Chat?!" she screams "Of course it had to be him, out of all of Paris it had to be him!"

"Hey Bugaboo" Adrien smirks

"I thought nothing else could surprise me today" Nino mutters

"My ship!" Alya murmurs louder than she should

And then...

"YOUR CHAT NOIR!"

"WHAT'S IT LIKE?"

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?"

"If Marinette wants to."

"Of course kitty cat... Didn't you just witness my embarrassing moments in front of you, worthy of a 'You've Been Framed' first prize."

"Je t'aime Ladybug"

"Je t'aime Adrien"

And Adrien pulled Marinette into a hug, which turned into a beautiful kiss, with Alya screaming all the way, a chorus of ahhh rushing through the cinema like wildfire.

Emma sat down on the empty bean bag next to her parents winking at Cate and Darren. The three of them know that this class ain't seen nothin' yet.

Cate resumed play

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

 **Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

"I still can't believe your Chat Noir" Mari whispered, now sitting cuddled with Adrien on his beanbag

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

"I can't believe I fell for that one!" Alya yells at her past self on the screen.

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

"Oh no, not the puns!" Nino and Mari groan

"But my puns are pawsome my lady!" Adrien moans

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

Everyone groans and facepalms.

 **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

"You two are on my team for sports" Kim announces. Ivan whistles at the strength the small, shy girl in his class possesses.

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"Girl you just rejected ADRIEN!" screams Alya, who had to be pulled back down into her seat by Nino.

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**

 **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

 **Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

 **Ladybug : Gotcha!**

 **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

"GIRL POWER!" Alix shrieks.

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

Everyone roars with laughter along with her.

 **Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

 **Scene: City**

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

 **Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

"Dude, I need to teach you when to flirt with the ladies" Nino whispers across to Adrien.

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

 **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

 **(Ladybug trips and falls)**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

"Do you two flirt with each other like that all the time?" Sabrina asks timidly

Marinette grinned back at her "Pretty much"

 **Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"Seriously, the cursed potato?"

 **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

"Its a trap!" Sabrina and Max yell from the back in unison, making them both blush.

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

"I give up on you Dude"

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

 **(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 **Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

"Now that's a good pun" Mari admits

 **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

 **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

A lot of oohs, ahhs and cools echoed round the cinema.

 **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

 **Alya: the Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Everyone agreed it was a cute catchphrase, except for Chloé who was now conscious and sulking viciously.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"He's a creep" Alya commented

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

"Ha! Found out by a five year old!" Kim laughed.

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

Everyone facepalmed.

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

 **Manon: Haha!**

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

"You can have a photoshoot with me anytime Purrincess" Adrien smirked

"Thanks kitty" Mari blushed, ruffling the blonde boy's hair

 **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

 **THE END.**

"OK! Fifteen minute break and we're watching the next episode!" Cate called

Adrien and Marinette turned to Emma, "We need to talk" the three said in unison

A/N

That's all for this chapter, comment on what episode you would like next

Thanks guys,

Adrinette247 (Cate) ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ


	4. My OC's - Luna Galaxia and Blazing Flame

Elementialous - Elemental version of the Miraculous, however there are only two (comparatives of Ladybug and Chat Noir)

Luna Galaxia (Create)

Civilian - Cate Hazewood

Hair - Curly Dark Blonde

Eye - Chocolate Brown

Superheroine - Luna Galaxia

Costume - Pastel pinks blues and purples

Powers: Special Power - Galaxial Moon Blast

Elements Controlled - moon, water, wind, rain, snow, earth (e.g creating flowers)

Other Abilities - teleportation, mind speaking/hearing and mind wiping

Elementia - Seashell

Elementialous - Pastel blue and purple moon pendant

Advanced Form - Angel of Light

Advanced Power - Snowstrike Torrential Waterfall

Blazing Flame (Destroy)

Civilian - Darren Fawson

Hair - Light Brown

Eye - Sea Blue

Superhero - Blazing Flame

Costume - Deep red, orange, yellow and black

Powers: Special Power - Volcanic Sun Fork

Elements Controlled - sun, fire, wind, hail, ice, lightning

Other Abilities - teleportation, mind speaking/hearing and mind wiping

Elementia - Firefly

Elementialous - a red, yellow and orange sun bracelet

Advanced Form - Angel of Darkness

Advanced Power - Icy Lighting Hail


	5. My OC's - Future Kids

Adrinette/Ladynoir/Ladrien/Marichat - Emma, Louis and Hugo

Nalya/DJ WiFi (Nino and Alya) - Lola and Antonio

Prince Arose (Prince Ali and Rose) - Princess Jasmine, Prince Alfred and Princess Clover

Kalix (Kim and Alix) - Tom, Sam and Lucy

Jathaneal (Juleka and Nathaniel) - Marie and James

Mabrina (Max and Sabrina) - Chris and Simon

Mivan (Mylene and Ivan) - Maddy and Elena

A/N

These OC's will all be introduced throughout this story, comment on what episode you would like next and don't forgetoto R&R

Thanks guys,

Night everybody,

Adrinette247 (Cate)


	6. Dark Cupid

A/N ~ Hi guys, Cate here,

Hope you enjoy this chapter, see you next Sunday for a new update, don't forget to R&R,

Adrinette247/Cate xox

 ** _Previously..._**

 ** _"OK! Fifteen minute break and we're watching the next episode!" Cate called_**

 ** _Adrien and Marinette turned to Emma, "We need to talk" the three said in unison_**

"Let's get this straight..." Adrien begins, before being cut of by an excited Marinette

"Adrien and I are married, I can't believe my future self still decided to call you Emma, and did I take down those 30 posters of Adrien off my walls? I wonder if we have a cat, or a hamster, wait do we have a hamster? Or a cat? I mean I can see why I would choose a cat now, but maybe we have a hamster and a cat? Do we still continue our duties as Ladybug and Chat, I could never part with Tikki, she's such a good friend and gives great advice, am I still friends with Alya? And Nino? What about you and Darren and Cate, how did you get here anyway?" Marinette finished, at record speed managing to blurt out as many questions for Emma as possible, whilst still managing to blush at all the embarrassing things she just revealed about herself and what she wanted in the future and not failing to make both Adrien and Emma's jaw drop.

"You have posters of me all over your walls?" Adrien asks, still in shock, "I didn't see any when I went to your house to practise for the gaming tournament."

"I took them down and hid them before you got there" the bluenette admits shyly, "And one in a frame on my desk"

*cue crickets chirping*

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd think I was weird..." Marinette says, staring at her shoes.

"If you though that weird, you should see the calendar in her room, it has your whole schedule on it"

"Alya!"

"Sorry Mari!" she calls back, laughing at Marinette and Adrien's ladybug red faces, walking by with Nino discussing something about LadyNoir, Adrinette, a cafe and school.

"Well m'ladybug I think is paw-door-able!" Adrien laughs, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Marinette going beetroot red, looking straight at Alya and Nino, said girl who somehow got her phone back and was snapping pictures and fangirling about said ship, Adrinette, while Nino gave Adrien thumbs up.

Once they walked off Mari turned to Adrien and whispered "Once we get out of here, we need to set them up"

Said blonde nodded in agreement before they both focus there attention back to Emma.

"Yes mom and dad you were right, almost. We have a hamster and a cat, in the end both of you couldn't decide, you to are married, and you are still Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both of you couldn't bear to part with Tikki, Plagg or your superhero duties, and in my world, Paris still needs saving."

"Hawkmoth is still around?" Marinette breathes softly.

"Yes, and he's worse than ever I'm afraid. He isn't the only one. He now has a boss, from what we could gather, his boss has an evil Kwami, the villainess Le Paon. We think that there will always be a Hawkmoth and a Le Paon, and the miraculous will always be around to defeat Le Paon and her kwami's evil, but overtime Hawkmoth will hopefully be on our side."

"What d'y mean us?"

"All the miraculouses have been activated"

Both teens stared at their future daughter in shocked silence.

Said heroes were about to ask more questions when a streak of yellow came cannoning into Adrien knocking him to the ground, landing on top of him at the same time.

Chloe.

Climbing gracefully and dramatically off of Adrien, being careful not to get a speck of dust on her new jacket, Chloe extended a manicured hand and hauled Adrien up,

 **(this must be a real Chloe emergency if she's going to ruin her nails)**

 **(Sorry... Continue)**

hugging onto the said boys torso, who was now wobbling dizzily.

"Oh Adrikins, you see, you only believe you love Maritrash, look at you Adrihoney, you're all concussed, you know you love me, you wrote me that letter on your poster in my 24 karat gold bathroom before." Chloe said loudly, kissing up to Adrien, literally, whilst making sure everyone in the room was listening.

And it worked. All eyes were now on Chloe, Adrien, who Chloe had finally let go of and was wobbling violently, and an extremely mad Marinette.

"You... You" Marinette whispered threateningly.

"You have a 24 karat gold bathroom?" asked someone.

"Well Chloe, Adrien could be concussed because you leapt on top of him and made him hit his head on a floor. You're just jealous because he truly loves Marinette. What do you have to say to that!" Alya yells, defending her furious best friend, not to mention filming it at the same time.

"Quiet peasant!" Chloe shrieks, terrifying Rose who his behind Juleka.

"Chloe... Alya's... Right" Adrien murmurs, before finally passing out, luckily caught by his best bud Nino before he hit his head in the floor again.

"You don't really care about Adrien Chloe..." Marinette fires angrily, vibrating with rage, "You just care because he's rich, doubly famous, and not to mention incredibly handsome" At this point, Marinette was so angry that nobody could tell whether she was blushing from what she just said, or the heat of the anger, practically radiating off her by now, "You just confirmed that when you just moments ago made my boyfriend bang his head on a solid wood floor!" she yells.

"How dare you call Adrikins you're boyfriend, he doesn't even love you! This is a fantasy from you're stupid sketchbooks! Besides, Chat Noir is a nobody, compared to Ladybug, who you kidnapped, and stole her miraculous from! You don't even have her kwami, or whatever that useless bug was!" Chloe screams back.

"Chat Noir and I are a team, Ladybug needs, and will always need him to help her defeat akumas. I value him not just as a partner, but a friend... Or used to, until I found out he is Adrien, who you heard yourself him say is my boyfriend!" Marinette fires again, by now about to burst, "You want proof, you'll get proof Chloe!"

She looks at Cate and Darren, who nod, before she calls

"Tikki!"

Out comes Tikki, floating over to Marinette through the wall, sending oohs and aahs and that's so cute's among the students.

"Marinette!"

"Tikki, I'm so glad you're safe! Its so good to see you!"

"Its good to be back again Marinette, but I sense now is not the time!" Tikki smiles wisely.

"You're right Tikki, its time to transform, Tikki spots on!" Marinette roll calls, transforming into Ladybug before everyone's astounded and fangirling eyes.

At this point Chloe looked so mortified, that she ran as fast as she could away from Marinette screaming for Sabrina and a still out cold Adrien to help her. The latter didn't bother, and stood there while Ladybug chased her around the cinema, tying her up extremely quickly. (Sabrina and everyone else agreed afterwards it was well deserved after all the days Sabrina slaved away for Chloe.) Everybody by now was cheering for Ladybug.

Marinette detransformed and stood before a trembling Chloe, who for once didn't say a word willingly, she smirked saying happily, "Enough proof for you Chloe?" before helping Nino put Adrien back on his beanbag, who had finally come around, while Cate, Darren and Emma tied Chloe up on her beanbag with masking tape, her moaning all the way that it was ruining her new jacket. Alya and the rest of the class sat down, still cheering for Ladybug.

"That's enough drama, I think its definitely time to watch another episode, Dark Cupid!" Cate calls.

It took two seconds. Two seconds for Cate's words to sink into Kim and Marinette's heads.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please Cate, anything but that episode! Please!" Marinette freaks out, frantically getting up off her beanbag and shaking Cate. Kim looks guilty and stays quiet.

"What's so bad about that episode?" Alya wonders aloud, looking at the horrified bluenette thoughtfully.

"Um, nothing!" Marinette says quickly, letting Cate go and sitting back down in her seat, like nothing happened.

Everyone shrugged it off as Darren pressed play on the episode, but Adrien, Nino and Alya were still quietly wondering why the bluenette was so upset about watching the episode. Said bluenette was hugging onto Emma for dear life, Emma smirking about something, she knew why Marinette was so upset!

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

 **Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

 **Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

 **Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.**

 **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

"You really are so obsessed with Adrien, aren't you?" Alix murmurs, making Marinette nod quickly and try to hide herself in her bean bag between her daughter and Adrien.

 **Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

 **Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

 **Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

"Woah, dude, you need to teach me how to do that sometime!"

 **Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

 **Alya: Mhm.**

 **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

 **Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

 **Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

 **Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

 **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

"You believed her?!"

"No, I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about how to edit my letter!" Adrien defends his point.

 **Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 **Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

 **(Both laugh before running off)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh!**

"Don't give Chloe the time of day Marinette" Alya says.

 **Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

"Hey girl, we think alike!" Alya says to Tikki, "We need to both give Marinette support sometime! Like when she's talking to Adrien!" Alya says sugar sweetly, while the embarrassed Marinette slaps her arm gently.

 **Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

 **Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

Aahs fill the room. Chloe just sits there sulking.

 **Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

"Uh, you?" Tikki says along with her onscreen self.

 **Tikki: Uh... you?**

 **Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

 **Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

 **Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

"No this time I literally meant her Ladybug disguse" Adrien says to Tikki.

 **Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

 **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

 **Marinette: Not literally!**

"Tikki, remind me when we get home to teach you sarcasm"

 **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

 **Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

 **Max: Operation Valentines Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)**

 **Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

 **Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

 **Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

 **Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

 **Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

 **Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 **Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

 **Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

 **Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

 **Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

"I'm sorry Kim, if I'd have known who you were talking about, I wouldn't have encouraged you"

"Its not you're fault. And I've gotten over it, there's someone else now" Kim replies, eying the rollerblade loving girl next to him. Alix.

Marinette nods, understanding.

 **Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

 **Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

 **Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

 **Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

 **Adrien: Let's go.**

 **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

 **Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"Finally!" Alix and Alya yells.

Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!

Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)

Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)

"Hey, you stole our operation name!" Max and Kim yell.

 **(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

 **Girls: He's so cute!**

 **Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

 **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)**

 **Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

 **(All the girls begin to cry)**

 **Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.**

 **(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

"You're so cruel, Chloe" Adrien mutters, looking towards his former friend.

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

Facepalms.

 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

 **Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

 **Alya: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

 **Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

 **Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

 **Marinette: Voila!**

 **Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

"I don't remember getting you're card?" Adrien says, looking down at Marinette, now snuggled in his chest.

"Maybe you did, but you just... Didn't... Know it was from me...?"

 **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

 **Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

 **Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

 **Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

"You do read my blog right?" Alya asks looking hurt.

"Of course I do, its the best blog ever!"

"Thanks girl!"

 **Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**

 **Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

 **Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

 **Plag: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

 **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

 **Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

 **Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

Aahs.

 **Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

 **Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**

 **Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

 **Kim: I-I...**

 **Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

 **Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

 **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

 **Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!**

 **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

 **Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

"You really are horrible Chloe!" Sabrina finally says, surprising herself and everyone.

"Whatever, you have no friends apart from me!"

"She has me!" Max admits shyly, the whole class turn around and ahhh at him.

"She has all of us Chloe, you're the one on your own" Alya says, Sabrina smiling at everyone gratefully.

 **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

 **Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

 **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

 **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)**

 **Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

 **Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

 **Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

 **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

 **Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

 **Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

 **Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

 **Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

"I'm sorry everybody" Kim murmurs regretfully, suddenly feeling a comforting arm and a girl telling him it was alright. In shock, looking down he sees Alix, a large blush on her face.

 **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**

 **Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

 **Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.**

 **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

 **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

 **Alya: Yeah!**

 **Marinette: I did it!**

 **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

 **Alya: Chloe? Since when did she start texting us?**

 **(They open the chat, and see a picture of kim. Both gasp)**

 **Alya: What a witch!**

 **Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

 **Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

 **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

 **Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!**

 **Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

 **Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

 **Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

"Oh, my gosh girl! I don't know what to say..."

"Its alright, Hawkmoth is the one responsible for all of this, and we will find him, and put an end to all this!"

 **Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

"I still can't get over this dudette"

 **Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**

 **Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**

 **Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

 **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

 **Chloé: (gasps)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

 **Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

 **Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

 **Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

 **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

 **Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

 **Ladybug: It's gotta wait. Dark Cupi-**

 **Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

 **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

"I didn't..."

"Adrien don't do this to yourself it isn't your fault!"

"I didn't... I'm so sorry, I can't remember anything after this point!"

"You saved me, you always do kitty cat, you're the best superhero partner a superhero could ever ask for"

 **Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

 **Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

 **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

 **Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?**

 **Scene: walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**

 **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

 **Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.**

 **Cat Noir: No...problem.**

"Marinette, no, I would never do that to you, ever! How bad was I?"

"Not, so bad..."

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

 **Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

 **Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

 **Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

 **Ladybug (annoyed) Not according to the poem.**

 **Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

 **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

 **Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

 **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

 **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

 **Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

 **Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

 **Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

 **Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

"Girl, you didn't..."

"Maybe..."

Que the Fangirling.

 **Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

 **Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

 **Cat Noir Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

"Oh, you did Dudette!"

"I can't believe I missed this!" Alya and Adrien both moan.

 **Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

 **Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

 **Scene: the street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**

 **Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

 **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

 **Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 **Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

 **Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)**

 **Chloe: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

 **Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

 **Chloe: Ughhh...**

 **Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**

 **Cat Noir: No, no!**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

"I didn't really mean that..." Marinette admits shyly.

 **Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

 **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

 **Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

 **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

 **Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

 **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

Alya begins screaming, jumping up and down and taking so many pictures and videos yelling "This is going on the Ladyblog, it's official! Ladynoir is cannon, my dream has come true!"

The rest of the class join in with her, and eventually the whole cinema isn't paying attention except for Cate, Darren, Emma, Adrien and Marinette.

"I was kissed by my bugaboo and don't even remember..." Adrien murmurs sadly.

So Marinette takes a deep breath and kisses her surprised crush straight on the lips, which was reciprocated, and finally the oblivious Alya, who's face looks like Christmas has come early, starts snapping pictures and yelling "Adrinette is canon!" until her embarrassed best friend and best friends boyfriend stop kissing.

 **Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

 **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**

 **Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

 **Dark Cupid: No!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

 **Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

 **Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

 **Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

 **Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

 **Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

 **Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

 **Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

"My first kiss, and I don't even remember..."

"If it will help, it was mine too"

"But you remember!"

 **Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

 **Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

 **Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

 **Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

 **Marinette: That was before...**

 **Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 **Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

 **Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**

 **Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

 **Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

 **Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

 **Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

 **Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

"True" everyone agrees.

 **Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

 **Plagg: Oh, please.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

"Not again!" Alix moans, "Why can you never remember if you signed your cards or not!"

 **Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

 **Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

 **Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

 **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

 **THE END.**

"OK, another break, its getting dark outside, we have a surprise for you after we watch the the theme song, just because you're inbetween worlds doesn't mean you can't sleep!"

For another five minutes everyone was happily chatting, some asking Marinette, Tikki, Adrien and Plagg questions until an extremely angry dark blonde haired fury yells

"Get you're manicured mitts off my boyfriend!"

 **To be continued...**


	7. Fire and Ice Part 1

**Hi everyone and happy new year!**

 **To all of my readers thank you so much for all your reads, votes and comments, it really means a lot, and Watching Miraculous Ladybug! has hit 12k on Wattpad and 4k here, ! I couldn't have done it without all your support so thank you all very much. In the new year I hope to update more for you guys.**

 **So finally, here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy, and don't forget to R &R!**

 **Adrinette247/Cate xox**

—

 _Previously..._

 _For another five minutes everyone was happily chatting, some asking Marinette, Tikki, Adrien and Plagg questions until an extremely angry dark blonde haired fury yells_

" _Get_ _you're_ _manicured_ _mitts off my boyfriend!"_

—

It was Cate, storming furiously towards Chloe, her dark waves springing up into curls around her face, her chocolate eyes glinting with anger.

The whole room went silent, a pin could have dropped. All eyes were on the three people, an extremely angry blonde, and a smirking self proclaimed princess gripping onto a wincing brown haired boy who was currently trying to get politely away from her, and failing, her nails were digging hard into his arm.

Emma was watching the scene unfold from the corner with her parents. Cate was one of her best friends, and could tell she was about to erupt, she kept picturing the cartoon characters with the smoke billowing out of their ears. Taking a deep breath she walked forward her face blazing with determined confidence, and stood next to Cate, tightening a hand around the other girl's wrist as if to say calm down.

Darren, by now was also looking quite agitated, and had finally managed to free himself and had hurried away from Chloe towards his two friends, v's from the tips of Chloe's nails imprinted clearly in his arm, watching Chloe explode.

"How am I supposed to know that! Everybody loves me!"

"Well, now you know, you can stay away from him!"

"If I can't have Adrien or his other alley cat personality, I will have someone else just as rich and famous!" Chloe screamed, pointing a sharp nailed finger at Darren, before rounding on Cate again "You don't even deserve him, look at you, you don't get your clothes from Channel or your hair done at Jean Pierre's every Thursday! Your parents are probably ashamed of you! Your best friend looks almost like an exact copy of me, one day she'll find better friends too! You're just a wannabe copycat of me!"

Cate looked visibly hurt at Chloe's comments, but before she could say anything else back, a few dark sparks landed near her feet, making her turn slowly to the side. Looking at Darren in horror, she saw her worst nightmare. His usually sea blue eyes were pitch black and darkness had begun to engulf him, much like an akuma transformation... Although, her heart sinking, she knew this would end up much worse.

Yelping in horror, she grabbed hold of Emma's wrist and, begrudgingly, Chloe's, pulling them backwards away from Darren, before pushing them behind her, yelling "Get back!" to everyone else in the room.

When the darkness around Darren cleared, he looked like he had been replaced by a whole different person; paper white skin, contrasting dark black eyes, a plain black leather top and jeans, black leather cargo boots on his feet. Large, feathery black wings sprouted from his back, some feathers edged in a silvery grey in the light, and a long, sharp black staff glinting in his hand.

He smiled evilly around at everyone, causing chills to go up Marinette's spine, before blasting a hole in the roof and shooting upwards through it, loud noises that sounded like buildings exploding echoing in his wake, a large dark circle of energy expanding from where his feet left the floor, knocking everybody down.

Most of the class screamed, and began trying to hide under the buffet tables, as Marinette and Adrien rushed towards Emma and Cate, Alya and Nino pushing hurriedly through the swarm of teens in pursuit. Chloe had abandoned them, thank goodness, and was trying hide in the most sheltered place in the room, a cacophony of "Do you know who I am?" rising above the screams, filling the space around her.

"What was that?" Marinette asked breathlessly, noticing that even Emma looked confused, "Is he akumatized?"

 _To be continued..._


	8. Fire and Ice Part 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been long time no update, but recently my life has been taken up with revision for exams, which are happening this week. But I'm glad to say I'm back and I've got a brand new update for you all. Also, a huge thank you is in order, because I've just seen that Watching Miraculous Ladybug has hit 21K and counting! Thanks to all of you readers for reading, voting and commenting on my stories, it means much more than you guys realise. I've also entered Watching Miraculous Ladybug, A Collection Of Short Stories, my new completed book which you guys can check out if you want to, and Cindernette in the Watty Awards 2017, so wish me luck! I've also already started the next update for this book so hopefully I can post that for you guys this weekend. Finally, if any of you like Harry Potter, my best friend** **_Gaby_Malfoy_ writes quite a few fanfictions so go check her out. Now without further ado, on with the chapter! Cate/Adrinette247 xox**

 _Previously on Watching Miraculous Ladybug..._

"What was that? _" Marinette asked breathlessly, noticing that even Emma looked confused, "Is he akumatized?"_

The trio stared at Cate, minds blown.

"No," she murmured quietly, her voice barely even a whisper, sadness radiating of her petite figure, "It's much worse than that." She looked up at them all, her voice deadly serious, "He's done it to himself."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, looking as confused as ever, the days, (was it just a day they'd been here?), events had slowed down everybody's thought processes entirely with all this exciting information.

"There is a very large thing about mine and Darren's powers that separates us from the Miraculous. We have an advanced form, angels. I'm the Angel of Light, due to being the creation side of the Elementalious, so my widely enhanced powers are based on creating things, they can't do much damage, but they can trap people and block very effectively. Darren on the other hand is the Angel of Darkness, and his destructive powers have been enhanced from this so much so that he could blow up this entire dimension."

"Can't you control your advanced forms?" Marinette questioned, jumping onto Adrien to avoid the fire covered, tumbling ceiling that was raining down like huge boulders around them, from completely crushing her.

"In a way, we can control it, otherwise it wouldn't be much use against villains that our superhero sides can't beat. But if someone makes them extremely angry, like when Chloe insulted me, it will trigger an uncontrolled transformation. The real Darren is buried underneath a dark, truly evil part of himself that is usually buried. He doesn't even know he's doing it, and if he does he can't fight the other side of him to regain control of himself. In a way, me and Darren are much alike you and Adrien, Marinette, we are more than dating, we're partners who protect each other and our city on a regular basis, we care about each other more than even we know, so Chloe being rude was a trigger for this disaster, and now we need to work together to stop the Dark Angel."

"How?" Emma questions, staring out the hole in the roof, where an inferno of orangey red blasts were zipping across the now ash grey sky, "C, has this ever happened before?"

Cate stared at her best friend, determination setting plain as day on her face, "Once, when we nearly stopped Hawkmoth and Le Paon for good. I was kidnapped, and nearly died. Blaze got there just in time to save the day, but Hawkmoth tried to make a deal with him, my life for him continuing to terrorise Paris with his akumas. It made him really angry, and that was the first time it happened," her face suddenly lit up with the radiance of 1000 suns, "I know what to do, gather round everyone..."

Ladybug swung through the hole in the ceiling, landing lightly on the roof, the swish of a cat tail flicking into her vision as Chat Noir landed, very appropriately, like a cat behind her.

After them flew Queen Bee, brandishing her long, golden sceptre threateningly and finally the Angel of Light, long white wings flapping gracefully, hair looking faintly more rose gold that dark blonde, long, elegant pink and yellow dress glowing gold, radiating around the huddle of heroes. Below them, the class had gathered in a group to stare at the action outside, Alya, the ever diligent journalist, recording the whole scene with her phone, every once in a while dodging the tumbling debris from the ceiling.

That was when he saw them, a smirk, which fully radiated evil, spreading across his face. The staff, dangerously spiked at the end, swung around in his hand and was aimed straight at them.

 _3, 2, 1_ Marinette mentally counted down, a fiery red glow widening at the end of the staff

"Now!" Cate shouted.

Chat Noir's staff elongated and deflected the fireball that went zooming straight towards Ladybug's head, the flaming heat barely missing her by inches. Queen Bee was using her powers to create a honey like substance, which began to flow freely from the crown of the sceptre and began coating the Dark Angel with it.

Ladybug swung into action with her yo yo to help her daughter, Chat Noir not far behind as they closed in around the Dark Angel, deflecting fireballs with their weapons and backing him into the wall of the building like a king in a chess game.

Check Mate.

The wire of Ladybug's yo yo wrapped tightly around the centre of the staff, and with one quick sharp tug, the dark metal flew through the air and lodged itself firmly in the floor of the cinema, the class jumping back in alarm to avoid it.

"Look out guys!" The other heroes, weapons still drawn, jumped out of the way to avoid hand battle that was about to begin, a huge wall of water erupting from the Angel Of Light's hands, whilst a ring of fire seemed to be developing in front of the Dark Angel.

And then fire met ice.

"I know you're in there Darren!" Cate screamed over the cacophony of noise.

"You're not going to win this!" he yelled back darkly, that awful smirk appearing yet again on his face.

A blast of light, white as the moon appeared inside the wall of water, blinding everyone for a slight second, Cate pushing her powers with all her might against the prancing flames and hissing sparks.

"Darren!" she screamed.

And then, by some miracle, the dark irises staring venomously back at her were flooded in a calming sea green, and the world around her was bathed in light.

The next thing she saw was Darren dropping unconsciously from the sky.

 _To be continued_


End file.
